Akatsuki's Easter
by Miyuki Ningyo
Summary: I know it's not quite Easter, but I had an insperation! This is how the Akatsuki do Easter, filled with chocolate, explosions, and a sugar-high Tobi.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or anything involving it. That beautiful right belongs to Kishimato-sensei. **

Tobi sat up, his body tingling with excitement. Today was Easter! Tobi loved this day more than anything else in the world, even cookies. He glanced at the time, 6:58. He couldn't make a sound until 7, according to the leader.

"Well then, Tobi won't make a sound cause'…" Tobi was cut off when a pillow hit his face, knocking his basketball of a mask off. Franticly, he scurried and put it back on then looked over to see where it had come from. Deidara was sitting up in his bed, eye make-up smeared and hair in disarray, staring at him very angrily

"Tobi, it's not seven yet, un." He growled.

"Tobi knows sempei. Tobi is a good boy so Tobi was going to be really quite and…"

"Both of you shut up already! God Tobi, you're worse than Deidara on Christmas." Sasori groaned from the next bed over. Deidara turned to his Danna, a look of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Sasori no Danna, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" The blonde man shrieked. At that moment the cloak's alarm went off and Tobi ran out of the room to the long hallway knocking on all of the doors.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Easter! Yay!" He squealed. As he reached the end of the hallway, before entering the living room, he turned around and waited. After about thirty seconds or so, the doors started to open. First came Konan, who was already dressed and what not, followed by Pain who Tobi knew never slept. Then Sasori dragged out a screaming Deidara from the room Tobi had slept in (the door already open). Next came Itachi and Kisame, both still in their PJ's which were nothing but sweatpants and a baggy T-shirts. Zetsu climbed through a wall, still in his robe and…plant. And last but not least was Hidan and Kakuzu, Kakuzu had earplugs in and Hidan was cursing his usual morning swears. Tobi turned and ran into the living room where ten perfectly wrapped baskets were on the coffee table.

Tobi ran over to find his (which of course was the biggest since he cared about Easter the most) over on the table. When he found it, Tobi quickly ran over to the massive sectional the Akatsuki owned and sat down. One by one the Akatsuki members sat down beside him, each with their own baskets. Tobi opened his first. Inside was a small gift or two from everyone.

"Thank you sempei!" He told Deidara as he held up a chocolate bird sculpture. "Will it explode?" Deidara (who was still pretty pissed about not being able to sleep in) shot him an angry look and Tobi got the message (something like, "WTF Tobi! So you think I would eat and regurgitate something as disgusting as chocolate for you, un?"). "Tank Tu Sasori-san!" Tobi giggled as he held up a wooden Easter bunny."

"Add chakra and it moves." Sasori told him in a not-so-interested voice.

"Thank you, leader-sama…" Tobi skittishly said as he held up a radioactive shurikin.

"It's for world domination purposes." The angsty leader grunted.

"Thank you Konan-sama!" Tobi said as he held up an origami crane in an origami nest with chocolate eggs inside. Konan nodded. "Hidan-san, what is this?" Tobi asked holding a container of red liquid.

"The Easter-bunny's blood. I got some for everyone after I sacrificed him to Jashin-sama!" Hidan proclaimed. Kakuzu thumped him on the forehead. "Sorry, Sorry. It's just a bunch of strawberry **** you can eat."

"Thank you Kakuzu-san!" Tobi said, holding up a gift card to a candy store. "Thank you, Zetsu-san!" Tobi held up a strawberry covered plant. "Thank you Itachi-san and Kisame-san!" Tobi said as he looked into his basket and on the bottom there was an assortment of red and blue candies.

Everyone else started to open their baskets. Basically, everyone gave each other the same thing; Tobi had made custom cards and gave an extra-large pixie-stick to everyone. Eventually, when everyone was digging into their candy, Tobi eyed Itachi's gift from Deidara, which was sitting undisturbed in his basket. The gift was the only vanilla gift Deidara had given someone and Tobi knew Itachi didn't like vanilla. So he reached forward and grabbed it.

"Tobi! No, un!" Deidara shrieked. Surprised, Tobi dropped the small bird and the second it hit the floor, it exploded. Everyone's candy was burned, their hair stood up straight, and ash stained all of their faces and clothing. "When he dropped it in a garbage can it was supposed to explode in _**his**_ face!" Deidara yelled as he pointed at Itachi. All heads turned to look at Tobi and Deidara.

"Get them." Commanded the leader, who was seriously upset about the loss of Easter.

"Oh crap, un." Deidara mumbled as he grabbed Tobi's arm and started running.

**To everyone out on , I hope that your Easter's go especially well, at least better than the Akatsuki's. Please don't forget to review. Oh, and to wish Hirata San a very happy birthday. It is, in fact, on the 12****th**** of April which this year is Easter! Yay! Happy birthday sempei! **


End file.
